Across the Ages
by TrisanaChandler13
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and one shots written for various challenges and competitions on HPFC.
1. Furry Little Secret

A/N: I own nothing. This hasn't been Betaed, so I apologize for any mistakes before hand.

It ate at his heart. The knowledge that he alone possessed.

He was a werewolf.

If people knew, he would be shunned. Hated. Exiled.

He would always be different, he couldn't help being bitten when he was so young, his life ruined before his eighth birthday.

It was torture, living through each full moon, everyone worse than the the last.

His worries plagued him constantly. What if the Marauders found out? Then he would be left with no friends and they'd tell the whole bloody school.

Perhaps, one day, he would find the courage to tell them his dirty, well no, it wasn't dirty, it was furry, alright, his furry little secret.

* * *

_Tien Lien Competition,_ Card Four: Remus Lupin

_Oh The Thinks You Can Think,_ Sneetches - a species that determines social status based on appearances. Write about someone shallow. Alternatively, write about someone who is (or perceives him/herself as) ugly.

_Hedley Song Competition,_ Villain - Write about someone who feels lonely. Alternatively, write about James Potter.

_The Star Challenge, _Polaris: It is known as the North Star, which kind of reminds me of the North Pole. Write about Christmas (at Hogwarts, or the Burrow, or wherever...). In a dark country sky, even when the full moon obscures a good deal of the starry heavens, the North Star is relatively easy to see. Every time I see the word full moon I think of Remus. So, alternatively, write about Remus.

_Favorite Character Boot Camp:_ Secret.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp:_ Sorrow.


	2. Bonds of Love and Pain

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter. This hasn't been Betaed, so feedback is welcome.

* * *

_The pain… The pain…_

It reverberated through her skull, slowly building, never stopping. It was only a matter of time before she broke. Yet still, she hung on to her sanity by a thread.

The pain, it was like a knife upon raw nerves! Like a tidal wave of pain, it overwhelmed her. The woman was swept away, blind and deaf to anything but the pain.

_The pain..._

In the background, the defeated woman heard the gleeful cries of men and women. Another person's voice was added to the terrible, heartrending cries. The last one was raised in paion, not joy.

_Frank, must get to Frank… No! Not Frank…_ Thoughts cycled through her broken mind._ Neville, no, protect Neville… Dimly, she wondered who these people were, why they were so important to her._

Her inability to see through the haze of pain broke her, drove the will to fight from her eyes, changed her cries to be composed of pain, not defiance.

She succumed to the darkness waiting to engulf her. She welcomed it, in the darkness, there was no pain.

* * *

Later, much later, she was pulled out of the soothing darkness, into the harsh light of day. Something in her shied away from it, and she retreated further into herself.

* * *

She tried to move, to run away, but she couldn't move. Why was she a prisoner in her own body?

There were people running tests on her and she couldn't tell them that they were hurting her. The world hurt. She sunk further into the darkness.

* * *

Many years past, and she could move now, a few of her memories had returned. Enough to remember that her son needed to go to see Albus. She wondered what his last name was, all she knew was that he'd take care of her precious Neville, and that he loved candy.

She had no sense of the years passing, but when her son came to visit, he was so much bigger than she remembered! The change was too much for her to handle, and she fled back into the darkest recesses of her mind.

* * *

At his next visit, she tried to communicate the fact that he needed to go to the Man with the Candy. She gave him a candy wrapper. SHe could already tell that he did not understand.

* * *

Over the years she tried again, and again. He didn't vist for many years. If she had been able to understand the passage of time, she would have known that he was at Hogwarts, but to her, it was simply a betrayal.

* * *

Eventually, Neville returned, no longer a schoolboy, but a married man. He had brought his wife and a child to see her.

She couldn't care, for she didn't recognize them from within the haze of pain obscuring her mind. Her beloved Frank had died yesterday.

* * *

She died the next day. Her funeral was a simple affair, for she had been forgotten by many, only her child remembered her.

* * *

_Tien Lien Competition,_ Card Seven: Alice Longbottom.

_Oh The Thinks You Can Think, _Bartholomew Cubbins: a young boy who saved his village from the terrible Oobleck. Write about an unlikely hero.

_War of the Elements Song Quotes,_ EARTH: She held the world upon a string but she didn't ever hold me. -Panic! at the Disco, "She Had the World"

_Hedley Song Competition,_ I Won't Let You Go: Write about someone who will protect another person. Alternatively, write about Peter Pettigrew.

_Random Quotes Challenge,_ "And you never know who God's gonna choose to be the next Virgin Mary." - Andrea Gibson, Every Month.

_The Star Challenge,_ Acrux: It is also known as Alpha Crucis. Write about a Horcrux (because the name kind of sounds like Horcrux, doesn't it? :P). Alternatively, write about the Cruciatus Curse.

_Delirium Challenge: _"Find the things that matter, and hold on to them, and fight for them, and refuse to let them go."

_Before I Fall Competition/Challenge:_ "It's not supposed to go this way. I'm supposed to save you."

_Het-Pairings Boot Camp:_ Time

_Character Diversity Boot Camp:_ Forgotten


	3. Regulus's Death

A/N: Don't own anything. This isn't Betaed, and this is my first time writing Walburga, so feedback is very welcome!

* * *

I ventured into my dear son Regulus's room, he had died so young. But, he had given his life for a good cause, the pureblood cause. His room was perfectly organized, so similar to how he had lived his life.

I went through his closet, packaging up his clothes, I'd get a House Elf to take them to Saint Mungo's tomorrow. After his closet was emptied, I went over to his desk. There was a letter there. A letter addressed to me, in Regulus's handwriting. It read, Dear Mother,

_I did not die for the Dark Lord's cause, I died trying to stop him._ I read that opening line over and over, my mind blank with shock. _I have left you a copy of my diary, maybe you can understand my reasoning._

_Your son,_

_Regulus_

I opened the plain black book that had appeared while I was reading the letter. I let it fall open to a page. It landed on an entry just before his death:

_Tonight, Lucius Malfoy, one of the more vicious Death Eaters, had brought a reward for his fellow terrorists. It was a young girl, a Muggle, and she was to be the new plaything. I only hope that she doesn't last as long as the last one._

_The girl's screams unnerved me._

_For once, I was grateful for my silver mask of anonymity, it hid my true feelings from the Dark Lord. If he hasn't been so weak, he would surely sense my fear._

_I hated the slaughter of anyone. Though I disliked Muggleborns, I _didn't hate them. They can't help their birth, they couldn't help their parents.

My parents would be horrified at my trairorus thoughts. But, I know that I must stop him! He murders innocent children to attack their parents. That, I cannot support. I know that I'll die stopping him, but that is the best I can do.

My mind was spinning out of control, how could this be? I felt that I had let my son down, in the most horrible of ways. At the graveyard, we talked about how nobly he had given his life for his family's cause.

We had congratulated him for a feat he hated, a fate chosen by his mother. Now, he lay in the graveyard, cold, dead, stiff, gone.

I collapsed with a cry, overwhelmed with remorse. My last thought before succumbing to the waiting blackness was '_I never knew either of my sons.'_

* * *

_Character Diversity Boot Camp: _Regret

_Oh The Thinks You Can Think,_ Sir Alaric: keeper of the King's records. Write about someone organized (besides Hermione.) Alternatively, write about an organization (such as The Order of the Phoenix, the Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore's Army, the Death Eaters, etc.)

_The Inspiration-by-Shakespeare Challenge:_"Better thou hadst not been born than not to have pleased me better" (King Lear)'

_The Star Challenge, _Arcturus: It appears to shift its "fixed" position in the sky much more rapidly than most of the other bright stars. Write about Quidditch. Alternatively, write about Regulus, Sirius's brother.

_Delirium Challenge,_ "Love: It will kill you and save you, both."


	4. The Dead Still Walk

A/N: Not Betaed.

**Warning:** This is fairly dark, compared to what I have written. It was mostly inspired by an article sent to me by RosiePosieRW, in the New Zealand Herald: Brutal dog abuse prompts law change call.

* * *

We had long since fled our bodies. Where we now are, I can not say. As we look down on what is to be, gasps of shock and horror rise from the assembled people.

These were the deceased of the first Wizarding War. The sight before them was truly horrific. Their children, so young and innocent, had been brutally slaughtered by the decayed, deformed bodies of their own parents.

Turned to Inferi, added to the Dark One's forces. Each one, once a child, now a slowly rotting corpse. They should have been buried many months ago, yet still they walk on, killing what is in their path, taking no notice of any wound they might receive. Their only fear is fire, for even they ignite, burn, incinerate, if one can get close enough to cast "_Incendio!"_

Days, weeks, months flash by, and still the gathered spirits watch, entranced by the horrors unfolding in front of them. They can not look away.

A wail of grief pierces the gathering's silence. Another child has fallen, too young to die.

The cycle repeats, and overtime, more spirits join the gathering. There are some joyful reunions, while some never make it, their souls swallowed by Dementors, their bodies Inferi.

Soon, there is no resistance, all who resisted are dead, gone forever. Some are not merely dead, but truly gone.

A never-ending Reign of Terror grips the country, shrouding it in death and destruction. Centuries pass, the Inferi are unrecognizable now, but the Dark One rules on. There is no hope, there will be no hope.

* * *

_The Family Boot Camp: _Injustice.

_Oh The Thinks You Can Think_, Jo-Jo: a young hero who saves Whoville. Write about a child. Alternatively, write about any Next-Gen character.

_The War of the Elemental Song Quotes, _Darkness: In darkness together we ignite. -AFI, "Porphyria Cutanea Tarda."

_Hedley Song Challenge, _Never Too Late: Write about someone giving another person a second chance. Alternatively, write about Lord Voldemort.

_The Star Challenge,_ Shaula: It is located in the constellation called Scorpius. Its Arabic name means 'the stinger'. Write about Scorpius. Alternatively, write about the Death Eaters (any character from this group is fine).

_Delirium Challenge, _"You came from different starts and you'll come to different ends."


	5. Disillusionment

The sound of delighted laughter floated over the still night air.

A woman stood on the edge of the writhing mass of dancers whirling around the dance floor. Even though she belonged in this company, she was a member of this society by birth alone. While her sisters readily accepted whatever their parent told them, she took everything anyone told her with a grain of salt. Well, a handful of salt. She did not, would not, could not accept this Pureblood superiority nonsense, even though they said she was one of them.

Ever since starting Hogwarts, she had wanted to explore the _other_ culture, the _Muggle_ culture.

But, it was forbidden. And their parents didn't treat rule breakers nicely, even their own daughters. She was close enough to being disowned as it was, a Black taking Muggle Studies was unheard of!

But, she was nothing like Bella, sneaking around the halls, meeting with boys in broom cupboards, and that had started in third year, too! Yet, Bella was their parents golden girl, and could do no wrong.

She, on the other hand, was the source of all problems in the Black household.

She wondered where she would go if she was disowned. She would surely be disowned if it was discover that she was dating a Muggle.

She hoped that he would ask her to marry him. That way, she would have a home. For, the Black family manor wasn't home to her. For all she was a Slytherin, she hated the House Elf heads on the walls, the cursed clothing, the absolute _darkness_ of the old home that clung to it the way that children clung to illusions of a perfect world.

Her mind was made up. This well-bred society was simply trying to be something it wasn't, and she was _not_ planning to stick around until Papa found a husband for her.

She would leave tonight. Even though it would hurt to have everyone, no, _almost_ everyone she knew, for there was still Ted, hate her, despise her for marrying what they considered a lower species.

She would start anew with the man she loved by her side. Otherwise, the walls around her, both the societal and the physical walls, would crush her. They would leave a mindless, perfect, broken spirited Pureblood daughter. She would die before bending to their ideals.

* * *

_Tien Lien Competition: Round Two_, Spades: Andromeada Tonks.

_Character Diversity Boot Camp:_ Walls

_Het-parings boot Camp:_ Start.

_Oh The Thinks You Can Think, _Horton: an elephant who protects the world of Whoville, which is small enough to fit on a speck of dust. Write about someone who sticks to their decisions.

_The War of the Elemental Song Quotes! (Challenge/Competition), _WATER: Don't go down to the water's edge they said to me. -Seven Mary Three, "Water's Edge."

_The Random Quotes Challenge,_ "They might be glad to have me around, but I was the alpha and the omega of my parents' suffering." - John Green, The Fault In Our Stars.

_The Star Challenge, _Canopus.

_Delirium Challenge, _"It's like a razor blade edging its way through my organs, shredding me, all I can think is: It will kill me, it will kill me, it will kill me. And I don't care."


	6. Cornelius Fudge, a Muggle?

A/N: I have no idea where this came from, I was writing this for a few competitions, and it turned out as a crack!fic. Also, this hasn't been Betaed, so, yeah. I apologize for terrible puns and rhymes in advance!

* * *

"What in the name of Merlin!" Harry exclaimed, early one morning in the dreary kitchen in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The Daily Prophet had just been delivered and duly opened. A bold, glaring headline announced the topic of the frontpage article, "Cornelius Fudge, A Squib?"

The sound of pounding steps filled the old house, a chorus of voices rose, querying for the source of the commotion. One voice rose above the others crying out, "silence!"

Silence fell immediately. "What is it, Harry," Hermione asked, having identified the person in the dim kitchen lighting. Unable to speak, Harry tossed the newspaper to her. She gasped in shock at the headline and showed it to the rest of the Order. "I suppose it could be true, when have you seen the Minister use magic, instead of order someone to do something for him?"

Discontented mutterings rose and fell in the early morning air. Eventually, Hermione dared to look at the contents of the article. She read it aloud to the Order,

**Cornelius Fudge, A Muggle?**

_Written by Rita Skeeter_

_As Mr. Fudge's term as the Minister of Magic has come to an end, his records have been released to the press so that we can learn more about this brilliant man. After being homeschooled, he applied to the Ministry of Magic and was quickly elevated in the status quo. Lucius Malfoy himself told me that he had "never seen that Muggle-loving idiot perform a spell..."_

Hermione trailed off with a shocked expression on her face. "There is more, but I can't seem to find anything worthwhile in this article."

"Something Hermione won't read," one twin said, Hermione thought it might be Fred.

"Dearie me, it must be the Apocalypse," the other finished.

"Fred, George," Molly said warningly.

"Mum, your expression would make even Ritamort tremble in fear," quipped one twin.

"No ifs, and, or bugs about it," returned the other.

Many members of the Order were struggling to hold in laughters at the twins' antics and their mum glared at the twins, a murderous expression gracing her face.

Peeves came through the floo singing, "the Minister's a muggle, all is now trouble. Over at the Ministry, there is delight in bigotry. What shall we do," Peeves turned to the twins as he said his next line, "shall we turn them blue?"

"Of course not, with all those people we will be caught," the twins chorused.

"Shut up, this is serious!" Hermione scolded the twins.

"No, this isn't serious, only worrying. Nobody but I can be Sirius," Sirius remarked.

"Well, off to the Ministry I go, dashing through the snow," Arthur sang. "Wait! I did not mean to tempt fate. I seem to have a limerick disease, and I need to sneeze! Off to Saint Mungo's, as the cure noone knows."

With that, the Order disbanded, as the limerick disease was catching. The article lay forgotten on the table, to be found another day.

* * *

_What If Challenge,_ Prompt #4: What if the Ministry of Magic was run by a Muggle?

_Oh The Thinks You Can Think_, Dad: "Stop making minnows into whales!" Write about someone trying to conceal the truth. Alternatively, write about Fudge.

_That's You Challenge:_ Susan

_Poetry Quotes Boot Camp:_ "The news of a day I've forgotten -/If I ever read it" - _A Patch of Old Snow_, Robert Frost.


	7. Haunting Memories

I grew up alone. No one wanted to annoy my cousin. The memories of our time in the same school haunt me to this day.

_At lunch, we would line up to be picked for games. Dudley was, as usual, one of the team captains. I was called last. The usual sneers from my cousin's friends accompanied me wherever I went._

_"Unwanted."_

_"Runt."_

_"Weak."_

No matter what I did, I could not escape them, until my Hogwarts letter came.

_I was lying on a cold floor, the walls creaking and moaning from the wind. Rain was pounding at the shutters, occasionally, a gust of wind would sneak under the door and chill me to my bones._

_Yet, I was almost eleven, and no amount of bad weather could shake the feeling that my life was about to change. I just could never of imagined that the changes would be so dramatic._

_Sometime later, a large man broke into the hut, and the words he spoke changed me forever. __"You're a wizard, Harry."_

At Hogwarts, I thought I had found a place to call home. But, even there, I stood out.

_Whispers followed me down the halls, into my classes, suffocating my interest to make friends in this new place. _

_I did not deserve my fame, I lived by mere chance, or some such. If I could see that, why couldn't they?_

I knew I was different after my fifth year. Dumbledore had told me why I had survived Lord Voldemort's attack, and I did not care that I was the "Chosen One," what point was there in living if almost everyone who you ever loved was dead? Why should I be needed to save Britain, nothing held me here, except the bodies of my parents, long gone to dust.

_It was one late summer night, after Dumbledore had shipped me back to the Dursley's for another summer, that I left. My mind was made up, I was never going back to Hogwarts, I was leaving Britain. Forever. _

_The stars were glittering coldly above my head as I walked down the road, and out of Privet Drive._

I made a life for myself, traveling the world, letting fate guide my path. Planning out my life had never worked that well at Hogwarts, so I saw no need to do so now.

But, I had done what I swore I'd never do. I was back in Britain, at Hogwarts. The towering stone walls had crumbled, the grey stones were spattered with blood.

I saw accusing glances everywhere, because I had left them, only to return at the time of their greatest need. They'd never understand why I had left, much less why I had returned.

I left as soon as I was no longer needed there, the memories hurt too much to stay.

I left as the stars began to fade, once more resolving that I would never return.

* * *

_Stretch Your Boundaries Competition,_ Round 2: Switch It Up: Word prompts - Memories, Dust, Stars; phrase prompts - "Never going back," "[They'll] never understand."

_Monthly Drabble a Thon - revamped - Challenge, _Spells/Potions: Diffindo.

_ Divergent Competition, _Amity #4: "The opinions of others cannot damage you."

_The Wand Wood Challenge/Competition:_ Holly.

_Interesting Words Challenge: _Friable.

_Hedley Song Challenge: _Never Too Late.

_Before I Fall Competition/Challenge: "_Some things are better left buried and forgotten."

_Essie Nail Polish Names Challenge:_ Need a Vacation.

_The Ten Times Ten Challenge,_ Institution: Hogwarts.

_The Classic Disney Movie Challenge!:_ Monsters Inc.


End file.
